Glitter
by XxScarletZangetsuxX
Summary: Moka moves to Karakura Town, to get a fresh start, with hopes of becoming a dancer and a singer. Ichigo, who has a deceased fiancée, notices her mentally unstable state and tries to show her the way of life and how to become happy, without any hesitations. But little did she know, there was a price she had to pay, dearly. AU. Rated M for lemons.
1. First Days

**Keep Dreaming: Chapter 1**

* * *

A girl around the age of 18, watched as different objects flew by, her golden retriever puppy resting in her arms. It was time for her to move on with her life. She knew there was no turning back, once she was gone from her hometown. But she had her reasons for doing so, in the first place. She needed to get away. Away from everything that has pulled her back. She needed to get away from it all. She had loved her hometown, but Karakura wasn't a bad place. It was almost a small town with a lot of trees and grass, and people could see the stars at night. Back in her town, people could never see the stars, not even at night. This town was so relaxing, and she was starting to realize that this really was the right decision.

* * *

Moka walked along the silent main street of Karakura with her pet puppy in one hand and plastic bags in the other on her way from the grocery store back to her apartment. Once she was inside her apartment, she gently set down her puppy, before going to change. After finally removing the clothing from her body, she begin looking over her body. Her body looked like it has been rashly tortured. Bruises were planted on both of her arms as well as her stomach. On her back, were a few scars and a couple of bruises. This is why she wanted to get away from everything. Away from being hurt. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts, that she didn't even hear her puppy crawling through the door. Turning towards her pet, she let out a small giggle. "You're hungry, aren't you?" she asked the puppy, gently scratching it between its ears. The puppy licked her hand, acknowledging her. "Don't worry, I'll go out and buy you some food. You just wait here for a while." With that said, she threw her clothes back on and exit her apartment.

* * *

Moka was in a grocery store, looking for anything that her puppy could eat. She knew that it didn't take this long to find animal food. It wasn't like the grocery store was a huge mansion, or something. Looking down the aisle, Moka spotted an attractive looking guy with bright orange hair. He almost looked around her age, or a few years older. Blushing when he glance at her, Moka turned her attention to the isle in front of her. She mentally kicked herself, for even looking at a guy like that. This wasn't her time to hook up with some guy that she doesn't even know. What was more important, was how she was going to take care of herself and find a job to work, in order to pay for the utilities...and mostly herself.

* * *

Finally purchasing her things, Moka looked around her. Everything was dark out. A few lights were shining, if a few people had to go out for a walk. Every store in sight was closed. Everything around her seemed completely desolate, and that's what made her feel lonely. Building up the courage, she started to walk towards her apartment, when she suddenly felt like someone was following her. Seeing that no one was there, she turned around and begin her walk, until she felt it again. Becoming scared, she quickened up her pace, not wanting to know who was following her. She was almost near her apartment, until she tripped over her feet. Moka quickly shut her eyes, waiting for the impact to come. However...it never came. In replacement, she felt like she was being held. Being held by someone. She slowly opened her eyes to see who her savior is, only to have them widen like saucers. Her savior was the same guy with the bright orange hair...and he was holding her. But to her, if felt like she was being save than being held. "You okay?" the guy asked.

Moka could only give a nod and reply. "Yes. Thank you." she said with a soft smile.

"No problem." he said, turning away from her. "You should get home. It's dangerous to be out here when it's this dark, especially for a girl like you."

Moka could only blush and give a nod. "Oh...okay. Thank you." she bowed, before jogging off towards her apartment.

* * *

Moka was in a deep slumber in bed, tossing and turning from a nightmare she was having. Moka shot up in cold sweat, breathing in and out. She just had another nightmare, that she didn't want to have...ever again. She gave a sigh of relief and thanked the gods that it was only a dream, before getting up and cooking breakfast.

* * *

Moka walked around, wanting to see the town a little. She had to admit, the town looked pretty decent and everything seemed clear aound her. It was a peaceful town. The sun was shining over her figure as well as the buildings. Little birds dancing with one another in the light blue skies. Moka could only smile in admiration. This was a place she was looking for. A place that has peace and quiet.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, where are you?" called a voice, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Moka turned towards the voice to see a girl, who looked around 12 years old, with sandy blonde hair, look around for someone. She watched as the girl gave up and let out a sigh. Moka walked up to the girl with a concern look. "Um, excuse me, but is everything alright?" asked Moka.

The girl shook her head. "Not really. You see, I was following my brother to the grocery store, because I needed something to cook, but I got separated from him. I went to look for him, but I couldn't find him anywhere."

"Oh, I see." Moka replied, feeling sympathetic for the girl. Suddenly an idea appeared in her head. "Hmm...maybe I can help you find him."

The girl's eyes began to sparkle like bugs. "Really? Can you?" Moka just smiled and gave a nod towards the girl. "Oh thank you so much! You don't know how long, I've been looking for him."

Moka nodded and the two of them began to find her brother. "Would you mind telling me your name?"

The girl could only nod in response. "Sure. My name is Yuzu. What's yours?"

"My name is Moka."

"That's a really pretty name."

Moka could only blush. "Why, thank you."

"So what do you like to do?" asked the girl, named Yuzu.

Moka could only scratch the back of her head as an answer. "Well, it's quite silly, but..."

"Oh, don't feel embarrassed about it. Go on, tell me."

Moka just let out a giggle. "Well, the things I love to do is, sing, dance, and many other things. I just can't really name them all."

Yuzu became really interested in her story now. "You sing and dance?" Moka gave a nod. "When did you first started singing and dancing?"

Moka opened her mouth to respond. "Yuzu, there you are!" interjected a familiar voice. Moka turned around to see who it is, only to have her eyes almost pop out. It was the same guy again, and right now he was looking for...his sister! The guy's eyes almost popped out as well, seeing that it was the same girl he met last night, standing next to his sister. "You again..."

* * *

**Before you all ask questions, I was asked to post this fic for a fellow friend of mine and I just couldn't say no. So what? Go ahead and hate it, but a few people might not hate it. I made an AU fic between Ichigo and Moka, no big deal! It's just a story, SO SUE ME!**


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

**Dreams That Sparkle: Chapter 2**

* * *

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

The two of us stared at one another with shocked looks upon our faces. I can't believe that I was seeing her again for the second time today, but this time in a different place. We had just met yesterday, and we were meeting each other again. My sister, Yuzu caught this and stared at us confused. "Why are the two of you looking at each other like that? Do you guys know each other, or something?"

I watched as the girl finally snapped out of her daze and went to say something. "Um..."

"Of course not. We only met last night, so there's no way that I would know somebody like her." I interjected, before she could say anything. I looked at her with an unreadable expression. "Thanks for finding her, but we must be on our way." I said, about to walk away with my sister.

"Hold on a sec, Ichigo." Yuzu started, quickly stopping me. "Why don't we invite her to spend the day together?"

I looked back towards my sister, like she was insane. We were just meeting this girl, and wants us to invite her with us. My instincts told me that I didn't trust this girl one bit. Although, for some reason, she did have a look of sadness on her face last night in the store. "Tch. What are you, crazy? We hardly know who she is. She could probably be a psychopath, or anything else that I can imagine."

The girl just laughed nervously, waving her hands back and forth. "Oh, it's okay. I really don't want to cause you any trouble. I-I have to get home, anyway." she stuttered, as if not wanting to cause trouble.

"No, I insist!" Yuzu turned back towards me with a pleading look. "Can she join us, Ichigo? Please. She did try to help me look for you and she seems nice. So can she? Please!"

I stared at Moka, and what I saw kind of bothered me. I wasn't really paying any attention to her face, my attention was mostly set in her eyes. I saw sadness, sorrow, pain, and loneless in them. I didn't know what kind of past she must have had, but something told me that it wasn't good. The only thing I could do is let out a sigh of defeat, finally caving in. "Alright, she can come. But just for this one time and that's it."

Smiling, Yuzu grabbed a hold of the girl's hand, pulling them along as we walked.

* * *

Surprisingly, the three of us were having a great time, instead of an awkward time. Yuzu was stopping by store boy store, to look at some decent things, while I finally striked up a conversation with the girl, who seemed gladly relieved that it wouldn't be silent. Right now, the three of us were in the park, watching as kids played with their parents as well as little birds played with one another. The two of us continued to talk on the bench, while Yuzu went off to play with the other kids. "So how long you've been in town?"

"I just moved here in town, yesterday, so I haven't been here that long." the girl looked at me with a smile. "What about you? How long have you been in town? Tell me a little about yourself."

I leaned back on the bench, my arms resting behind my head. "For as long as I can remembered. I've stayed here ever since I was a little kid. I have a dad that owns a clinic here in town, while the two of my sisters are going to school."

She stared at me in complete awe. "You have another sister?"

"Yeah, but she totally the complete opposite of the one you just met today. I grew up, trying to raise the two of them on my own, with a little help from my dad, of course."

She could only stare at me, with a confused look. "If you raised them on you own, then why didn't your mother help you?"

My eyes could only close shut, a sigh releasing from my lips. I didn't like to talk about my mother. It was just too painful to handle, once you lose someone dear to you. "My mother...she's dead. She was diagnosed with cancer, when I was nine years old."

Her eyes could only soften. "I'm sorry, I've shouldn't have asked."

"Don't be. You only wanted to get to know me, so don't." I looked towards the girl, to see her looking down slightly at something. I carefully scanned my eyes to what she was looking at. Finally seeing what she was looking at, I saw that she had a little scar on her wrist. I could only stare at it for a good minute. The scar didn't look too good. Finally mustering up the courage, I tore my eyes away from her wrist and to the girl. She looked so sad, yet she was so beautiful. Everything was silent for a while, until I spoke. "You know, I never caught your name."

The girl looked at me with a smile. "Moka. My name is Moka Akashiya." I could only laugh in response at her name. "What?" she questioned, looking a little offended.

"I'm sorry, it's just that your name, it sounds a little funny. That's all." I watched as the girl turned away with a small blush on her face. She didn't know how cute she looked, when she did that. "'Since I already told you about me, tell me about yourself. What do you do for fun?"

"I use to live in my hometown, but I had decided to move here, instead of staying there. I just felt like I had to move away from everything, after what happened." she explained, looking down at the scar on her wrist.

What she told me, really caught my attention. "What do you mean by that?"

I saw that her eyes became a little glassy, but just continued to smile. "I-I'm sorry, it's just something that I rather not talk about." she stuttered, looking away.

"It's fine. Everyone has something they don't want to talk about." I reassured her.

"When I was at least younger, I started singing and dancing."

This really caught my attention. "You sing and dance, huh?"

"Yeah. I use to be a ballet dance when I was just a child. I was forced by my mother and sisters to take a couple of dance lessons, before they even taught me how to sing. And as for my father; he just stood beside me, with a proud expression on his face. The whole family was so proud of me...until now that is." she whispered with a sadden look.

"What do you mean? Where's your family right now?"

The only thing I saw, was her fists tightening a little. "I don't have any. Not anymore, at least."

I frowned a little at that response. Why doesn't this girl have anyone to look after her? What happened to her family? More importantly; what the hell happened to her?

* * *

Night had finally came for the three of us, as we walked Moka home to her house. Well, just me, since my little sister was worn out from the fun that we all had. Right now, she was fast asleep on my back, while I just kept an eye on Moka. "Well, this is my place." she turned to me with a sweet smile on her face. "Thank you so much for walking me home. I really enjoyed talking and getting to know you today."

I could only give her a smile of appreciation. "It was no trouble. Well..." I looked back towards my sister, who was soundly asleep. "...you can thank her. She was the one who invited you to join us." Moka could only nod, before turning towards her door to walk in. Say something, you fucking pansy! Don't just stand there and let her walk away like that. You might not ever see her again. Quickly building up the courage, I finally spoke up. "Hey...um...I own a dance studio that's not too far from here. If you want...tomorrow I could probably give you dance lessons...if you need them that is." I stuttered out with a blush.

The only response I got was a laugh from the girl. "You dance?" she asked in awe. The only thing I could do, was nod. Great. Now she thinks I'm a fucking sissy. "Sure."

I looked at her, shocked that she agreed. "What did you say?" I repeated, making sure I heard right.

"Yes. I would love to. What time do you open?"

"At 9:00 a.m. I hope that's not too early for you."

"No, it isn't. It's fine." Finally opening the door, she turned to me with a smile. "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow. If I don't come too late."

I could only nod as she closed the door shut. I could only let out a sigh. I could only tell that the next day was going to be something, when I see her again.

* * *

**There's chapter 2 and please review. Luv ya!**


	3. What Would I Need

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Moka's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning, feeling happy and excited for some unknown reason. I suddenly asked myself why am I feeling excited today. Is it because of today, that I'm about to have dance lessons, or something else? I know there are more reasons to it, but where can I exactly find them? For now, I decided to just shake it off, and get dressed in something comfortable underneath my clothes to practice in.

* * *

I walked down the route, where Ichigo said where his studio would be. Finally being able to find it, I took a good, long look at it. It wasn't fairly big, but it was almost a medium-small place for one, or too many people to fit in. I finally opened the door to the studio and heard the bells chimed as I did. I took in the walls that surrounded me, and stared on in awe. The studio was gorgeous; two mirrors were stuck on both sides of the wall, so that you could watch yourself dance around. Above me was a huge chandelier, with little glass diamonds dangling from the hooks.

As I walked around, I gently began touching various things that lied in sight. The atmosphere around this place seemed calmed and peaceful. It kind of felt as if I was at ease, and nothing is coming to harm me. I was so engrossed in how beautiful the studio was, that I didn't even hear to bells chime and door slam shut. I flinched and spun around to see who had come in. I let out a sigh of relief, seeing that it was only Ichigo. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." he apologized.

"N-No, it's fine." I answered back, blushing a bit from embarrassment. Wait a minute...why do I feel embarrassed that I got a little startled in front of him. It wasn't that I like him, or anything.

* * *

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

"So you ready to start?" I asked with a smile.

Moka gave a nod. "Sure, just let me get changed."

I gave a nod as I watched her remove her jacket, shirt, and...wait a minute! Is she taking off her clothes in my studio? "What are you doing?" I asked, this time getting really nervous.

However, my panic was dismissed when I saw what she was wearing. The was wearing pink sports bra, with black yoga pants. I stood there gaped for a minute, before hearing a laugh come from her lips. "I'm sorry that I startled you there. Did you think that I was going to take off all of my clothes?"

I felt heat rise in my face at the thought of her naked. I quickly turned away and scratch the back of my head nervously. "Well...I...um..." I trailed, trying to find the right and appropriate answer to use. Instead of pure silence, I heard a giggle from behind me. Finally catching myself, I turned around. "Shall we get started?"

She gave a nod, before tying her up with a yellow ribbon.

A few minutes passed for us. The two of us were leaning against the wall, taking a short break. I stared at Moka, and watched as she panted in and out. The only thing I could do was scoff. How in the hell can she be dead tired, after all that? She couldn't be this tired, after messing up a couple times like that. "You know, you should really start getting serious on your footwork."

"Huh?" she asked, looking at me confused.

I let out a sigh, seeing that she was completely oblivious to what I'm saying. "What I'm trying to say is; that you need more practice on your footwork. I mean, it's just kinda seems that you're not doing to well, after that preview we just showed to the audience." Even though there was no audience, I just had to tell her in some other way. Moka turned away from me sadly. "Moka, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you in someway."

"No, it's okay. It's just that I've only been able to do ballet dancing, that I don't know how to do other dances. I've been taking ballet lessons, since I was nine years old. That's all I've ever been taught. Maybe I'm not just cut out for this kind of thing."

I suddenly began to understand now. She hasn't been taught other different types of dances before. "Show me."

Her emerald eyes stared at me confused. "What?"

"Show me how good you are at ballet. I wanna know how you do it." I replied, looking down at her.

"Well, okay." She walked out in front of me and began hopping, twirling, and many other things she could do. Watched as she pranced around, like a spring. I suddenly began to grow excited as I watched her dance. Whoa. Why am I getting excited, now? That's a pretty damn good question, too, because I want to know why I'm suddenly feeling myself growing hot.

Not wanting to take in more of this torture, I quickly recovered and called out to her. "Okay, stop." She did what she was told and looked at me with a puzzled expression. "That's good enough for it." I walked over towards her, pulling her to me.

Moka let out a sigh. "Ichigo, I don't know if I can do this."

I looked at her with a serious expression. "Don't talk like that. You won't be able to do anything you're determined to do, if you don't have confidence in yourself." She stare up at me, as if telling me that she honestly can't do this. "Just trust me."

**"Okay."**

* * *

**Moka's P.O.V**

Night had finally came for me. Everything was shut down but not everything. From what I can think of, some of the people were up and some of the people weren't.

I finally unlocked the door to my apartment and slipped in, sitting my stuff aside. Tired from all the dancing I did, I plopped down on the bed, looking up towards the ceiling. Today had been a long and hard day for me, yet kind of fun. Ichigo had taught me how to dance. Not just any dancing, but ballroom dancing. I never knew how much fun it could be to twirl around and dance none-stop. I kept telling him that I wasn't good at those kind of things, but instead of just telling me to go home, he taught me without complaining any. I wonder what was going on inside his head when he said those things. I can't exactly read his mind like a book, but what really goes on in his head?

* * *

I was now sitting on the couch, watching one of my favorite shows "The Vampire Diaries", while my puppy, Salem rested in my arms. Honestly, who wouldn't watch something like this? It's just something that the girls want to see, like biceps, drama, fighting, or even kissing for that matter. I highly doubt that guys out there would watch something like this. Suddenly my cellphone rang, forcing me to leave the TV and answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Moka. It's me. Did I catch you at a bad time?" said a familiar voice on the other side.

"No, of course not. What did you need to talk to me about, Ichigo?"

"Well, I just called to check up on you. Just wondering if you made it home safely."

I then let out a laugh. "Don't worry, I'm right here, watching TV with the door and windows locked tightly. Does that make you feel any better?" I teased, with a smile.

I then heard Ichigo chuckle. "Much." I continued watching the screen, while softly petting Snowflake's fur. "What are you doing over there, anyway? I would've thought you've gone to bed by now, after all the work the two of us did."

"Well, not really. I'm just staying up for a little while, so I can do a few things before actually going to bed. What are you doing?"

"I was about to go to sleep, but then I got a little curious about how you made it home, and such." I slowly felt my face start to heat up at what he was telling me. Is he trying to say that he was worried about me? "Moka, do you by any chance own high heels?"

"Yeah, but I don't really wear them much, unless it's on special occasions. Why?"

"Because girls, like you might need them in order to dance easier. Oh yeah, you might wanna bring a few snacks with you, too."

I made a confused face at what he said. "And why would I want to do that?"

"Have you ever get the urge that you might be feeling hungry, after a long practice of dancing?"

"No." I laughed. That's when I heard silence on the other end. "I mean...a little..." Again, the silence only spoke to me. "Okay, fine. Yes. Would you please stop with the silence already?" I then thought back on what happened today. I thought back on how much I was messing up and all, that I found myself getting extremely hungry.

That's when I heard a laugh. "You are a terrible liar, you know that?"

"Why are you so mean to me?" I pouted playfully.

"Because it's fun as hell. And plus, you sound pretty damn cute, when you make that voice." I felt myself frozen and blush at that compliment. Did he just say that to me, just now?

"U-Um...Ichigo? I'll see you tomorrow, I'm kind of tired. Bye." with all that said, I quickly hung up before I could make myself feel more embarrassed. I shut off the TV and pick up Snowflake, carrying the two of us to our bedroom. I gently sat her on the bed, before tucking myself in. Shutting off my lamp, I carried myself towards dreamland, with Salem curled up beside me.

* * *

I was in Ichigo's studio, stretching myself as a small warm-up. I had brought the materials, just as Ichigo asked me to. Finally done stretching, I slipped on my high heels and carefully steadied myself on the heel of the shoes, trying not to fall. I pulled my hair back in a messy bun, almost not noticing the bells chime. I turned around to see Ichigo standing there, wearing a black, leather jacket with a black wife-beater underneath, with black jeans. I couldn't help but think about how handsome he looked, in his matching outfit. "You ready to get started?" he asked, quickly rushing me back to the real world.

"O-Oh, yeah. Sure." I answered with a quick nod. He turned away from me, removing his jacket and tossing it aside. I felt my hand flew its way to my mouth. I never knew that Ichigo could be this well-built like this. His muscles looked so firm, but didn't look too big, or small. Wow. He must really work out to have that kind of body. He didn't know how sexy he looked without his...what am I saying? I can't think like this, he could possibly have a girlfriend, and since when did I just start using the term "sexy"? Pushing myself back into reality, I watched as Ichigo fiddled with the sound lighting system. I was too busy staring at him, that I didn't even notice the lights turn down a little. "Ichigo, what are we going to do?" I asked, feeling a little excited from some reason.

He turned around away from the sound system and walked over towards me, his arms wrapping themselves around me. I found myself unable to breathe, with him being so close to me. I grew nervous and begin thinking over, and over that I can't do this. His eyes seemed to dart into my eyes, seriousness clouding them. "Relax." I slowly relaxed myself as he exactly told me, but I still felt a little nervous. I did what he instructed me to do. He must really be seriously thinking that I was doing good, but literally to me I wasn't. I was accidentally stepping and almost falling flat on my butt, in these god forsaken heels.

After accidentally stepping on his foot, I quickly pulled myself from him and walked away towards my things. "Okay, I can't do this, Ichigo. I'm screwing up again."

"No, you're not. You just need to stop worrying so much."

"Ichigo, I have every reason to worry, whether, or not that I mess up." I picked up my things, turning to Ichigo. "I'm sorry, but I just don't think I'm fit to do something like this."

* * *

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

I watched her make her way to the door and before she did, I quickly stopped her. "Moka, come back." I grabbed a hold of her hand, and gently spun her around. I stared over at her face, watching as sadness and shame washed themselves over her face. Why would she be sad about messing up? Everyone makes mistakes, they're not proud of. "Moka, look at me." Her emerald eyes stared up at me. "Everything will be fine, if you just believe in yourself and trust me for once." Instead of responding, she just gave a nod. Taking her stuff and sitting them aside, I pulled out in the center of the floor towards me. "Take my hand." She looked at me with pleading as if saying _"do we have to?"._ "Don't be afraid, just take my hand." I offered, holding my hand out to her, which she gently took. I looked into her face, which showed a bit of unsureness. "Just try to forget about the world, for now. Because right now, you're in my world." She only gave a nod as an answer. "You're not gonna step on my foot, this time. I promise you." She slowly took a deep breath. "Now look away from me to the left " She did what she was told. The two of us begin to side-step. After that was finished, I twirled her back towards my body and held her closer as we glided across the dance floor. The song came to an end as I knelt to dip her down, our foreheads touching and noses slightly touching. I could almost feel her soft breaths touching just above my upper lip. As we stayed in the position we were in, I begin boring my eyes into hers. She had such beautiful and daring orbs that were filled with care, love, and wisdom. I instantly regretted it, when I lost my hold, dropping her towards the floor. "Oh, shit! I'm so sorry, Moka. Are you alright?" I asked, offering my hand towards her, which she took.

"Yes, I'm okay. It's nothing fatal." she reassured, pulling herself on her feet.

I looked at her to see that she was panting, and was probably tired. "You wanna take a break?"

"Sure." With that said, she walked over towards her bag and pulled out two packs of snacks, tossing one to me.

Everything was filled with silence, until I decided to speak up. "Why don't you have confidence in yourself"

"Hmm?"

"I said why don't you have confidence in yourself? Why don't you believe in yourself?"

Moka looked down at her hands. "I don't know. It feels like when I'm about to do something I set my mind to, I feel like I can't really do anything, but be clumsy while doing it. This may sound pretty silly to you, but when I was a child, I made a wish on a star that I can dance and probably sing at the same time. I got both of those wishes and I was really happy. I can dance, but I don't know if I can probably sing."

I felt my eyes soften as she told me her story. Why would she think that she couldn't sing? Well, there's only one way to find out for sure. "Sing."

"What?"

"If you don't believe you can sing, then let me hear your voice."

She took a deep breath, before opening her mouth.

**Before I fall**

**Too fast**

**Kiss me quick**

**But make it last**

**So I can see**

**How badly this will hurt me**

**When you say goodbye**

**Keep it sweet**

**Keep it slow**

**Let the future pass**

**And don't let go**

**But tonight**

**I could fall too soon**

**Under this beautiful moonlight But you're so hypnotizing**

**You got me laughing while I sing**

**You got me smiling in my sleep**

**And I can see this unraveling**

**Your love is where I'm falling But please don't catch me...**

I couldn't help but stare at her in complete awe, at how beautiful her voice sounded. Her voice sounded like gentle bells ringing back and forth, but couldn't find themselves distracted by something. "You have such a beautiful voice." I watched as her face turned way. "Just one question; what the hell were you thinking, hiding it like that?"

She gave a shy smile, fiddling with her fingers. "Well...it's just that I haven't sang in so long, then I can remember. I still feel like I can't sing, though. But what about you? I bet you can sing as well."

I laughed out loud, finding this fucking hilarious. "Me, singing? Are you kidding me?" I laughed with amusement in my voice. "That's funny. You are one funny, little cookie, you know that?"

"Ichigo, I'm not joking around. Come on, sing for me."

I shook my head. "Nuh-uh. No way. Singing is not for me."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Now, don't ask me again." I then heard heels clicking and thumping to the ground, before pitter patter of feet making their way to my ears. I opened my candy bar, ready to take a bite of it, only to have it disappear from my hand. "What in the...!" I looked up to see Moka, holding my chocolate bar in her hands, smiling playfully. "Give it to me."

"No."

"Give it to me, Moka."

"Nope."

This time becoming fed up, I stood up on my feet, giving her a playful glare. "Give...it...back!"

"And I told you no!"

"Moka, I'm not playing around. You give me that bar, right now!"

"Then sing for me."

"And I said no."

Moka could only let out a giggle. "Then you leave me no choice." Before I could ask what the hell she meant, I finally realized what, when she held my candy bar to her lips.

"Don't you dare..." Not even bothering to listen, she moved the candy bar a little up to her lips. I made a move towards her, only to have her step back. "If you eat that. I will personally make you regret it."

"Try me."

"Gladly." I started running after her, chasing her around the studio. The place wasn't big enough, so it won't be that hard to catch her. Finally catching up to her, I scooped her up in my arms, bridal style. The two of were now laughing, at how damn ridiculous we looked, running around like little kids. The two of us stared at each other for a while. I watched as Moka turned red. I stared down at her in my arms. Moka was staring up at me, with her green eyes that was shining back at mines, which just drew me closer to her. Her light pink lips were shining back at me, as if calling for my caress. Were they as soft as they looked? For some reason, I just feel like I have to find out. I slowly began to lower my face towards her. I quickly pulled away, when my fucking cellphone went off. I let out a sigh, before setting Moka down on her feet and answered the phone. "What?" I answered, a bit peaved.

* * *

**Moka's P.O.V**

I watched Ichigo bicker to someone on his cellphone, about going to some kind of party, that he's not interested in going to. Sometimes, I wonder what his friends are like, when they're around him. Ichigo hung up his cellphone, letting out a sigh. He looked tired. Very tired. "Ichigo, I'll just go home. You seem tired."

"Okay, just let me walk you home, just to be safe." he offered, slipping on his jacket.

"Okay."

The two of us walked to my apartment in silence. Dead silence. I didn't really like when things are too quiet. "Ichigo, I want to thank you for today, it was really fun."

I heard him chuckle beside me. "No problem."

Tired from the walk we did to my place. I walked up towards the door, unlocking it. "Hey, Moka?" I looked towards Ichigo, waiting for him to say something. "What are you doing on Friday?"

"Nothing special, why? Did something come up to make you cancel dance class?"

"No, it's not that. Are you interested in dinner and a movie this Saturday?"

Did he seriously just ask me out on a date? Well, it couldn't hurt. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7."

I gave a nod. "That will be fine." I step inside my place, not before saying good night to Ichigo. I walked towards my bedroom and plopped on my bed. I felt a small weight bring itself on my stomach. Knowing exactly who it was, I gently petted it. "Salem, I think good luck has found itself into my life. It feels like my wish is coming true."


	4. Date Movie Night

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Moka's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe that Saturday came by so fast. I didn't know why, but I felt happy for a change. I felt completely nervous about tonight. I mean, it's just a date, right? So why do I feel so nervous? Can this even be considered a date? He said dinner, but he didn't exactly say it was a date, date. I was now in the bathroom, putting my make-up on, while a towel and a white robe were attached over the skin of my body. I continued to do my make-up, singing _"Don't Trust Me"_ by 3OH!3. I don't know what made me want to sing again after a few long years of silence, but I felt like Ichigo encouraged me back into singing again. After all that was done, I ripped the towel from my head and started working on my hair. Finally done with my hair, I started rummaging through my closet for something to wear.

* * *

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

I knocked on the door of Moka's apartment, holding a banquet full of different kind of flowers. Hearing the door creak open, I watch it open and what I saw took my breath away. She looked so stunning to me, right now. She was wearing a pink dress that extended down mid way on her calves. There were no sleeves and it was strappless. She wasn't wearing any stockings, but she wore a pair of pink heels. Her hair was pinned up in two buns with two chopsticks, both of her pigtails separate, her bangs and a few strands of hair dangled freely. She had a touch of make-up on that made her eyes shine. I could only stare at her. I quickly rushed myself back to reality, knowing that she might be uncomfortable. "You look great." I said smiling...at least I tried to.

"Thanks, so do you." she replied, smiling and blushing at the same time.

I could only chuckle in response. I really wasn't wearing anything that was that practically fancy, just the same casual stuff I usually stick with. "These are for you." I said, handing the flowers to her.

"Really? They're beautiful." she said, taking them from me and examining the banquet.

I scratched the back of my head. "I didn't know what kind you liked, so I had no idea, if you'd liked them or not." I replied.

"Don't worry about it. You made the right choice. Do you mind if I put these in a vase and fetch my jacket, before we leave?" she asked with a smile upon her charming features.

"Uh...no...go ahead." with that said, she went inside to put the flowers in the vase. A few seconds later, she came back with a white hoodie placed on her shoulders. "You ready?" I asked, offering my hand. Moka gave a nod, taking a hold of mine. The two of us walked to where my car was. I guided her towards the vehicle and held the door open for her. She silently thanked me and stepped inside. Well, what's a guy gotta do when they're on a date? You had to be a gentlemen to a chick, no matter how much you hate it. And thank god, I'm not an asshole like some guys, who don't hold the door open for their date.

* * *

**Moka's P.O.V**

I sat in Ichigo's car in pure silence as he drove. I never knew he could probably be this rich. He had a very nice red vehicle, that is probably expensive. "Ichigo, where are we going?"

"To my place." I was about to ask why, but he beat me to it. "I didn't know where you wanted our date, so I decided it should be my apartment. Is that okay with you?" I felt my face heat up at the word "date". So he actually did ask me out, afterall. "Moka?"

"Um...yes. It sounds like a good idea." I guess going to Ichigo's place wouldn't hurt much. There are some restaurants that can't be trusted, at all. When I was on my first date, my ex was almost 7 seconds away from killing the poor waiter, who thought that was attractive. I know how guys are, when they have jealousy get the best of them. During the whole drive, everything was completely silent. No talking, laughing, or even breathing. I felt the car stop and looked up to see a huge, but not that big building, with multiple layers of rooms and windows plastered on the front. After walking up a few flights of stairs, I watch Ichigo pick with the lock to his apartment. At first I expected to be messy, but boy was I wrong. It looked completely spotless. Like a house maid did all of his chores, while he was away. It felt so warm and cozy. It must be really nice to live in a shelter like this. A huge, flat screen TV with a medium size black table underneath. Beside the TV, sat a black Wii, while a PS3 sat in the center of the floor. Wow. This guy must be really rich. I was too busy in awe mode, that I barely notice Ichigo remove my hoodie and hung it somewhere. "Thank you." I said, smiling at him.

He nodded and turned in the PS3, making a beeping sound. He handed me the controller. "You know how to use it, don't you?" I could only let out a laugh in response. Who doesn't know how to work one of those game systems? I always had love for playing video games, back when I was only a child. Mainly, some guys find it weird because I'm a girl, but I really didn't care. I gave a nod, only to have him smirk at me. "Go ahead and pick something out. If you know how to use it."

"Fine, I will." I told him as he walked away. I scrolled over the home screen to find _"Netflix"_ plastered on one of the columns. I waited untill it was done loading up, before finding a movie to watch. Some of the movies were either, action, horror, comedy, and romance. I wanted to pick out a romance movie, but didn't know if Ichigo would be the type guy to watch something like that. Making up my mind, I decided to choose the movie "_Quarantine",_ a horror movie, which was really the last thing I wanted to look at. I hated it since day one, when my ex forced me to watch it with him. To be exactly honest, I hated zombies with the passion. I then sat on the couch in front of the flat screen and surprisingly it was comfortable. So comfortable, that I begin rubbing myself against its soft fur.

"Hey! What are you doing getting comfortable on my couch?" laughed a voice, causing me to shoot straight up.

"I don't know. Maybe because of the fact, that your couch is so comfortable, that I have completely fallen in love with it." I teased, with a smile.

Ichigo put a hand to his head, pretending to be in thought. "Oh really?" I gave a nod. "Whelp, it looks like I'll just have to pond it."

I gave him a playful glare. "Ichigo Kurosaki, if you do that, I'll never speak to you again for at least 24 months." I joked, looking at his shocked and agape expression.

"Well...shit." he cursed, knowing fully well that he could not find anything for the comeback. Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to me. He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders as the movie started to play. A few minutes had passed for the two of us. Ichigo seemed to be enjoying the movie, but however, I wasn't. I easily regretted choosing out this movie, about people getting infected by flesh-eating zombies. I watched as zombies were biting into people's' necks, as if they were some kind of vampire. I felt my shoulders tense up, from seeing loads of blood spill all over place. I hated to admit it, but I actually felt the urge to puke. Honestly. A hand flew its way to my mouth, in pure horror and fear at how many people were getting infected and killed. Not being able to take in more of this, I buried my head in Ichigo's chest. I knew Ichigo was going to make fun of me later, for being a coward. I felt warm arms wrapped themselves around me. I raised my head to see Ichigo, with a concern look plastered on his face. "We can watch something else, if you want."

"N-No. No, it's fine. I'm not scared." Ichigo eyed me suspiciously, knowing that I was lying. "Alright, I'm scared okay?"

I heard Ichigo let out a sigh. "Then why the hell did you choose it, if you didn't want to watch it?"

"Ichigo, I just felt like you're not the type to watch a romance movie, so I chose out something a guy would like."

Letting out a sigh, Ichigo pulled me into his lap, hugging me close. I felt my cheeks heat up. What is he doing? "Look, Moka. You don't have to choose out something you don't want to see, if you want. You're a girl, right?" I nodded. "You can watch romance movies. I can handle them, because I've seen them by force."

I giggled. "How so?"

"Let's review, shall we? One, my mother use to make me watch them with her. Two, my sisters use to coax me into watching a romance movie with them. And last but not least, I have friends that are girls and I know how they work their magic."

I said nothing else, but just continued to giggle. "If they're like that, then I actually would like to meet them."

Ichigo stared at me, like I was crazy. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope."

He just scoffed in response. "Thanks a lot, traitor. I thought you were actually on my side, for sure." The two of us continued to watch the movie. Scratch that, it was just him watching the movie, for I just kept my gaze on his handsome face. He didn't know how cute he looked, when he's smiling, or either looking serious for that matter. He felt so warm with his arms around me. His hold felt so warm and gentle, yet so firm. Not only that, but he smelt so nice. His perfume was like a drug that was pulling me into his spell...and I feel like I can never get out. I stared at his neck, looking it over. I felt myself draw closer and closer to it, until I felt my lips connect with his skin. I slowly begin kissing his neck, wanting to have a taste of him. Wait a second! What am I doing? I can't be doing something like this, if we only knew each other for four days. I quickly pulled my face away from his neck, only to have a strong, but gentle hand tug on my chin, making me face the one person that makes me nervous. Ichigo's brown orbs just bore into mines. He had to be one of the guys to have the most beautiful eyes, I ever seen. He drew me closer, before leaning himself forward and kissing me gently on the lips. His lips were warm and soft. It felt like my whole world was turning upside-down, but with just me standing on top of it.

* * *

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe how soft and warm her lips were. I never knew she tasted this good, though. I didn't even know how to describe how she taste. I pulled her closer to me, deepening the kiss. I roamed my tongue over her pink lips, which she obliged by letting out a moan, and open up her mouth. As I pulled her closer, I slipped my tongue into her mouth, tasting every single inch of her. Just as we were about to go any further, she pulled away. I looked at her with a confused look, only to see her with a sorry expression on her face. "I'm sorry. I just-"

"No, don't be. It's my fault. I felt like I took advantage of you."

"No, you didn't. It was me, I kissed you first."

"No, I was the who kissed you first. So let me apologize." Without another word, she nodded. I stared at her as she let out yawn. "Tired?"

"Mm-mm." she replied, shaking her head. "I'm not tired, really." I smirked, when I saw her yawn again.

"You seem tired to me."

"I told you I'm not tired!" Obviously, she was a terrible liar. Because right now, she was fast asleep, with her head against my chest. She didn't know how cute she looks, when she sleeps. Trying not to wake her up, I carefully picked her up and carried her to my room. I laid her on the bed and tucked her under the covers, but not before removing her heels. I moved the cover up to her chin and placed a kiss on her forehead. Turning out the light, I walked back into the living room and plopped on the couch. Why did I do that? What made me kiss her like that? Am I starting to have feelings for her? Does she feel the same about me?

* * *

**There's chapter 5 and please review. Pretty please with a cherry on top! Luv ya!**


	5. The Phantom

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Moka's P.O.V**

_"Mommy! Mommy, look at me!" I shouted to my mother who was smiling, while sisters and father watched me with proud expressions. I was dancing and prancing around, like a ballerina would be doing. I was twirling around into tiny little circles, before taking a finishing bow, with my back turned towards them. I turned around, expecting them to congratulate me, only to have my breath leave my lungs. There lied my parents and my sisters, blood pouring from their mangled bodies. "M-Mommy...D-Daddy...Akua...Kahlua...Kokoa..." I whispered, my voice shot. "N-No...NO!" I screamed, tears leaking out of my eyes. I ran over to them and threw myself at their bodies, weeping. My ballerina tutu was now stained with blood. "Mommy...Daddy...please wake up! Stop bleeding and wake up! Please! I...love you all, don't leave me all alone!" I wailed. Just when I thought nothing could get any worse, it did._

_"Well, well, well. If it isn't Moka." said a voice from behind me. I quickly turned around, only to come face to face with someone I never wanted to see again for all my life. A tall, slender man with slicked back brown hair stood there, wearing a smug smile on his face. What was he doing here? I looked towards my family for a while, before looking back at the man. "Aww, isn't that too bad. They're already dead." I looked towards the voice, that was now close behind me. The man was looming over me, with a knife in hand and wearing a deadly smile. "I'm sorry, Moka. You should've stayed my woman like you promised me. Now, you're dead to me and you can join along with them in heaven." he vowed as he pulled back the knife._

_"No! Please Stop! Don't do it!" I screamed as he brung it down to pierce me. I shut my eyes tightly waiting for the pain to come._

* * *

"Damn it, Moka! Wake Up!" shouted a voice, feeling something gently shaking me. I sat up in a cold sweat. I was about to spring up and run, only to have arms wrap themselves around. Seeing that it was only Ichigo, I decided to cry into his chest. He was rubbing and soothing my back gently, trying to calm me down. My sobs began to die down, into slow breathing. I was beginning to calm down from him shushing and comforting me. "Ssh, it's okay. I'm here, now." He rocked me back and forth, trying to die down my fears. He released his hold on me and looked at me with concerned eyes. "You okay, now?" I gave a nod. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, as if talking to a child.

I shook my head.

* * *

The two of us were in Ichigo's car, on our way to my apartment. Why did I have that dream? Why did I have to dream about him, after all he put me through? I felt the vehicle stop. I looked through the windshield, to see that we were at my place. I opened the door to get out, but felt a strong hand pull me back in the seat. I looked over to see Ichigo wearing a serious look on his face. "Do you still want to talk about it?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No. I'm fine, now. Thanks, Ichigo." He nodded in response, without saying anything. I found my unable to get out. It felt like my heart was telling me "don't leave" and that "you want to spend more time with him". In all honesty, I was trying so hard to avoid those saying in my heart. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts, that I didn't even notice Ichigo lean towards me. I found myself leaning foward as well, wanting to feel his lips caress mine. When our lips finally touched, I closed my eyes and devoured his sweet lips. It felt like I died, and went somewhere else pleasant. I felt his lips pull away from mine and I opened my eyes, smiling at him. Opening the door, I got out and waved to him. "Bye."

He smirked and waved back at me, before driving off.

* * *

I watched as Salem rolled around on the carpet, playing with her toy bone. I couldn't help but think how adorable she looked, acting like that. To me, she was like my own child, instead of a house pet. She would always crawl to me, whenever there's a thunderstorm, or anything she fears. Rest next to my leg, if I'm upset. It was like she could understand what I'm saying, but only by body language. Giggling, I sauntered over to the little thing and picked her up. "You're so cute. Yes you are..." I gushed, softly tickling her sides. I walked into the kitchen, about to find something to feed her, when my cellphone vibrated near me. I grinned at my puppy, sitting her down on the floor. "Why don't you play with your bone, while I talk to someone?" Salem acknowledged, crawling away into the living room.

Picking it up, I glanced at the caller ID. I got a little suspicious, when it said "Unknown". It might be someone really important. "Hello?"

There was no answer.

Becoming a little wary, I decided to answer again. "Hello?" Nothing. I was about to hang up, I suddenly heard a huge noise crash behind me, causing me to spin around towards it. A tall figure stood in front of me, wearing all black that covered him head to toe, a full, pale white phantom mask, plastering his face. He looked like something out of a horror movie...scratch that, this was a "horror movie". Not for anyone else, but for me. Screaming, when he pulled out a knife, he advanced towards me and thankfully I ducked. Running into the living room, I quickly swept up my puppy and ran into my room. Locking the door, I hid in the closet, listening to things crash around to the floor. I heard the door being pounded and stabbed. I began rocking back and forth, terrified of being the first victim of murder. Scared, I picked up the phone and I dialed Ichigo's phone number. I knew that I will regret it later on, but I needed him. I just needed to hear his voice, before I at least die. "Hello?" I breathed a sigh of relief, but I was still scared. I started cry and sniff, at hearing the door still being stabbed. "Moka, is everything alright? What's wrong?"

"Ichigo...help... Help me! Please..." Clearly, that was all he needed to hear, before hanging up. All of sudden the banging and the stabbing...were both replaced with silence. Dead...pure...silence. Becoming a little curious, I stepped out of the closet and sauntered towards the door, which looked badly beat up. But before I could do so, I searched for something to use as a weapon...just in case _"The Phantom"_ was hiding somewhere in here. No...he could probably be waiting for me to come out and then stab me in the back. Scheming up a plan, I grabbed an umbrella and hid back in the closet, waiting for him to bust in.

* * *

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

I got out of the car and ran towards Moka's apartment, banging on the door as I shouted her name. There was no answer. Please, God...don't let her be dead. She's too innocent. Trying to shake out the thought of her being dead, I twisted the door knob and strangely it was unlocked. I quietly stepped inside and took a look around the place. It looked completely a mess. Like a group of thugs busted in here and stole all her belongings. Glass was shattered everywhere across the floor, the furniture was sliced opened, and even the kitchen was a mess even. Shit. What the hell happened here? Scared to death, I ran to check the first place where she would hide. Her bedroom. I quickly drilled opened and looked around frantically for her, when I heard a roar come from behind me. I spun around and advanced away in the nick of time, away from something almost hitting me. I glance at the person to see who almost attacked me. I let out a sigh, when I saw it was only Moka. But she didn't look too thrilled. She looked terrified. Her face was porcelain white, her hair tousled a little, and to top it all off...her face was tear-stained. She was breathing really heavy, umbrella tightened in her hands. I took a step forward and she took a step back.

"Don't come near me!" she shouted.

I took another step foward, keeping my hands steadied. "Moka, it's just me." She took a few steps back, until her back hit the wall. "I'm not going to hurt you." I watched her press herself further into the wall as if she'd disappear through it. "It's okay. Don't be afraid of me. I am not going to hurt you. Just give me the umbrella." Looking as if she was unsure, she slowly passed the umbrella into my hands. I smiled gently at her. "See? That wasn't so hard." She rushed over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I pulled her into an embrace, without hesitation. I held her closed to me as she continue to cry. After about a few minutes, she started to calm down. I couldn't figure out why she was crying; she didn't look injured. I pulled her away from me and looked her dead in the face. "Moka, are you alright?" She gave a weak nod. "What happened?"

"H-He...had a knife."

"Who did?"

She shook her head. "I don't know...but he was wearing a white phantom mask...dressed in all black as I remembered." I became confused, but just listened to what she had to say. "He tried to stab me with it. I ran in here and locked the door, so he wouldn't get in. I hid in the closet, praying to God to let me see tomorrow. I called you, and that what led to what I just did just now." She buried her head in her arms, rocking back and forth. "I don't know what to do now." She looked up towards me with scared eyes. "Ichigo...I-I'm scared. W-What if he comes back?"

My eyes softened at what she told me. "Moka..." I pulled her to me, trying to take away the little of fears that were left behind. After about 10 minutes, I released her and looked at her serious. "Moka, get your stuff." I said, but she looked like she didn't get what I was saying. "Get your stuff, now. If this bastard comes back, then you are definitely not staying here. So hurry up." Moka nodded her head and walked into her closet.

* * *

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" I questioned, turning around to look at her. She clearly had everything packed, judging from the bags that hung off her shoulders and arms. But in her arms, was a puppy.

Moka smiled nervously at me. "I hope you don't mind, if Salem came with us. I mean, she's the only family I have now." I watched as Salem blinked cutely at me.

I gave a low chuckle and shrugged. "Sure. Just as long as you keep her on a leash, okay?"

* * *

Finally making it to our apartment, I sat down Moka's bag as she sat the rest of her things down. I gently pressed a hand to her back. "Why don't you go to the bathroom and change, while I change in my bedroom." I whispered to her.

She looked at me with hesitation. "Are you sure?"

I gave a nod, telling her it's fine. "Yeah, now go." I persuaded, pushing her towards the bathroom.

I went towards my room, and shut the door, locking it. I began pulling my shirt above my head, when I suddenly heard little patter of claws behind me. I looked from the corner of my eye to see Moka's puppy, Salem staring at me. I giggled a bit at this. Was she trying to watch me undress, or something? I gently picked up Salem gently petting her fur. Her fur was just as soft as Moka's hair, the last time I touched it. "Salem! Salem, where are you?" I heard Moka call behind the door.

I opened the door to see Moka, looking around in a panic. "Looking for something?" She stopped in her tracks, looking over at me. Letting out a sigh, she sauntered over to me, taking her puppy in her hands. "If you're going to ask where she was, she was in here." She gave a nod in understanding. "Watching me undress." I added with a smirk.

Moka gave me a glare. "Not funny, Ichigo." she pouted, playfully.

"What? I was the one who got peeped!" I said, my hands up in defense. "It's fine. I'm actually glad someone finds me attractive, let alone a puppy." I smirked. I looked her over to get a good look at what she was wearing. An pink oversized t-shirt, with a panda, that hung over her shoulders, while she had just blue short shorts underneath. I couldn't help but actually think about how adorable she looked.

* * *

The two of us were watching television, my arm wrapped around Moka. A few minutes later, she leaned into my shoulder and fell asleep. Feeling exhausted as well, I shut off the TV and carried her, and myself towards my bedroom. I laid her on the soft mattress, before laying myself on it along with her. I pulled the covers over our bodies, before falling to sleep, letting blissful dreams take over me.


	6. Something Amazing

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and gently, due to the sun glaring brightly through the window. I turned my head, letting my eyes slowly adjust to the light of the early morning. The room was serene, filled with a calm hush as I lay there, turning to look up at the sleeping boy, I was cradled next to. Ichigo was still asleep, from what I could tell; encased in his blissful dreams. I blushed, when I found his arm was safely wrapped around my waist. I softly rubbed his chest, while watching him sleep. I suddenly almost jumped out of my skin, when I felt his hand grasp mine, squeezing it a bit. I watched his eyes flutter open.

He smiled softly at me. "Good morning, Sleepy-head." he greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmhmm. I did. Best night of sleep I can ever dream of." I answered.

"Good " he said. The two of us didn't even bother to move for a while. We just lied there...like nothing was going on. It was like the two of us didn't want to move. I was caught off guard, when Ichigo leaned in and kissed me. I did nothing else to resist and just responded like I wanted to. I was very much enjoying the kiss we shared. It was more passionate and loving. We slowly explored each other's mouths and bodies. I ran my hands through his hair and on his back, pulling him closer to me. I slid my hand down his back and under the wife beater he was wearing. Before I can even take it off, he quickly broke the kiss to tear the clothing away from his body. I stared at his well-built body, with admiration in my eyes. I always wanted to see what his well-toned body was like. And how it felt. His body felt so warm above me. I gasped, when I felt his warm hands slip under my oversized t-shirt. I arched my back, when I felt his hands land on my exposed mounds of flesh. He pulled the shirt off my body as he hovered above me. He left a trail of kiss starting from my neck to my breast and he started sucking on to my right nipple as his left hand kept massaging my left breast. I bit my lip, trying not to let out a moan. I felt him circle his tongue around my nipple and played with it with the tip of his tongue. He changed onto the other one and did the same treatment, when he felt my nipple harden.

I watched him trail hiss kisses back up towards my lips, along with sucking and licking my skin. As he reached the crook of my neck, he started licking and sucking on it. I bit my lip harder. Ichigo had figured that I was trying to stop myself from moaning, so he sucked harder onto the crook of my neck. I moaned lowly. I knew he was jumping with joy, for he accomplished. Then he started again to trail kisses back to my lips. Ichigo trailed his kisses down the valley of my breasts and to my lower body. When he had started kissing and suckling on my stomach, I let out a giggle. He stared at me, eyebrow raised, before continuing on.

"Ichigo, stop it! That tickles!" I squealed.

"Oh, really?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. He dipped his head back down to my stomach and blew into it, making a little fart sound. This only made me giggle some more. Kissing my belly, I let out a squeak, when he plunged his tongue a few times in my belly button. I knew Ichigo was smirking at his little victory. I took a breath, when he made his way to my lips. He pulled away, only to tear away my shorts with a huge tug. I heard him chuckle from above me. "I like your panties, they're really cute."

I let out a gasp, slightly embarrassed. Not that I was completely embarrassed by what he said, but felt ashamed of having him see them. My panties were designed with cute little teddy bears on the front and back. "Don't make fun of my undies!"

This only amused him in the slightest. "Sorry, but they're just adorable." he said, sliding his hand under my panties. I flinch as he touched the most sacred area of my body. He kissed me softly, with his left thumb stroking the side of my head. He softly stroked my sensitive button as I tightened my grip onto his shoulder, feeling his strong muscles. It was harder and harder for me to hold back my moans as his strokes became quicker and quicker. Suddenly, he slipped a finger into me, making me release a moan subconsciously. As he slid his finger in and out of me, I gave out small moans. My breathing became quicker and quicker by the minute as he slipped in another finger.

"I-Ichigo..." as I moan his name, he stopped and slid his fingers out of me, kissing my lips, once more. As we made out, I slid my hands down from his shoulder to the hem of his pants. I slowly pulled his pants off along with his boxers, before removing my own.

Ichigo suddenly removed himself from me and went towards the bathroom. I got a little confused and frustrated as to why he did, what he did. He can't possibly think that I'm not ready, for this type of step. Did he suddenly change his mind?

However, my emotions changed to excitement, when he came back with something in his hand. He held it, so that I'd be able to see the mysterious object. "Just a little protection, since we need it." He smiled. He then got on top of me again. The two of us intertwined, never thinking about letting go. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded. I had nothing to be afraid of. It was just Ichigo...no one else. Just him.

He planted a kiss on my forehead, before he entered me. I shut my eyes, letting a moan escape out of my body. The pleasure felt pleasant and sweet. He continued to shower my lips and chest with fluttery kisses. He continued pumping into me slowly and steadily, slowly speeding up as time passed by. "O-Oh... Oh... I-Ichigo... Please... Go d-deeper..." as I said this, Ichigo released my hand and placed both of them on neither side of my head. He leaned down and kissed me as he went in deeper this time. I moan loudly into his lips.

He pressed his sweaty forehead against mine as his breath was shadowing over my lips. "Are you okay?" he breathed out, trying not to let the pleasure get the best of him. I hesitantly nodded, letting him know that I was fine. My breath became quicker, when he quickened his pace. I felt as if I was gonna go completely insane from all the pleasure. I was almost at the reach of my limit. I felt the huge wave of pleasure crash over me. I gasped, when I already reached my limit. I released my breaths, my chest heaving up and down.

I never knew that Ichigo could be, such a sex god.

I lay my head on his chest, feeling tired. "I...Ichigo...I..." I breathed out, trying to let out what I was saying, despite the heavy breathing I was doing.

"Shh..." he hushed, caressing my damped hair. "Don't talk." he whispered, running his hand into my hair. "Just go to sleep, Moka."

Not bothering to question it, just like he told me, I let my eyelids close.

* * *

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

After we had both calmed down a little, I lied there flipped onto my back, her head on my chest. That was amazing; I couldn't believe that having sex with her could be that good. I was still calming down and taking deep breaths as I decided to close my eyes for a moment, with Moka lying on my chest.

* * *

_The sun shined over Karakura as innocent people walked and wondered around in the city. It was a Sunday morning and a beautiful one at that. Little birds, playing their music as they danced with one another in the blue skies._

_Inside a beautiful buildings of white walls, a girl walked down the isle, her veil cascading over her face. Who ever it was, looked so beautiful, her hair up in a bun, wearing a beautiful white dress that had white lilies embedded in the upper part of the dress. Her arms, covered in long, white gloves, held her bouquet of yellow lilies with such calm. As she walked down the isle, escorted by a man in his mid-thirties, behind the two of them were two young-looking girls, dropping out flowers below them as they walked. The girl, finally stood in front of her soon-to-be husband, that had spiky orange hair and gorgeous chocolate eyes. Her husband lifted up her veil, to reveal a beautiful girl with pink hair and emerald eyes. She stared up at her husband with a loving smile. The two of them had already said their vows to one another. "I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The two of them kissed each other with all their passion. Everyone was cheering as rice were thrown. The two walked out and were driven away by the white limo._

* * *

**Moka's P.O.V**

I slowly and gently, opened my eyes. I turned my head, letting my eyes slowly adjust a bit. The room was serene, filled with a calm hush as I lied there, turning to look up at the sleeping boy, I was cradled next to. Ichigo was still asleep, from what I could tell; encased in his blissful dreams. His arm was still safely wrapped around me, hand pressed lightly to my back. I lied there, with my head on his chest, curled up against his body as I stayed as still as I possibly could, as not to wake him early. I learned one thing; you should never wake a man, while he's sleeping, otherwise you'd be asking for it. I giggled at what the two of us had done. I softly rubbed his chest, while watching him sleep. "Oh, Ichigo. If only it had been real, the two of us would be together forever." I said as I gently and quietly removed myself from Ichigo, as to not wake him up. I quietly got dressed in a simple red, plaid long-sleeved button up shirt, with some panties and headed towards the living room, plopping down on the couch.

I flipped on the TV, switching to my most favorite channel; Cartoon Network. I lied there on the couch, laughing as I watched one of my favorite cartoons like: Adventure Time, The Regular Show, Looney Toons, or even The Amazing World of Gumball before the clock striked 8:00. People always wondered why I love watching them, but I did know one reason; cartoons just seemed to make me happy. They've always helped cure my boredom. I flinched, when I felt a small weight on my stomach. I smiled, when I found Salem resting on my stomach. I giggled, when she leaned forward and start licking my face. "Wow, you sure are getting heavy, aren't you?" I sat up, taking her small form in my arms. I petted her fur, with her being in my arms. "Salem...something amazing just happened to me today." I told her, as if she'd understand. Today, was the best day of my life, I could ever dream about. I couldn't believe how amazing that was; it wasn't the first time, I've lost my virginity. However, it was the very first time I've had an orgasm. He was sweet and loving, when it came down to making love in bed. Unlike any other man, Ichigo always seem to have this power to satisfy a woman's needs. Like I said before, Ichigo was a true sex god.

* * *

I stood near the counter, fixing me a cup of vanilla ice cream. After that was done, I sat on the counter, eating eat in peace. From the corner of my eye, I saw Salem staring at me, her little head cocked to the side. I couldn't help but laughed at how adorable she looked. I looked up, when I heard footsteps echo throughout the apartment. I relaxed, when the footsteps only belonged to none other than Ichigo. I didn't nothing else, but just stare at him. He was wearing nothing else, but his black boxers.

"What are you doing?" he asked, standing in front of me, leaning towards me a bit, his hands resting on the counter between my hips.

"What does it look like? I'm eating." I told him, making it look pretty obvious. Could you blame me? I'm hungry, and I'm not a happy camper, if I don't eat anything. "Want some?" I offered, holding the spoon full of ice cream up to his lips.

"Yeah, give me a bite." I did, like he said and fed some of the ice cream to him. "You look happy."

"Of course I am. Today was great. I haven't been this happy in forever." I told him, take a scoop of ice cream in my mouth. It's been a long time, since I wanted to feel happiness again. After my family's death, that is.

"I see." he responded, as if he understood what I mean. "You know, I'm hungry too." he leaned in close to my face. "And what I want isn't from the fridge." he said, kissing me on the lips.

"Oh? Then what do you want?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You." he smirked, kissing me once more. "Come on." He took me into his arms, picking me away from the counter.

"Where are we going, Ichigo?" I giggled, as he carried me somewhere.

"The couch." He gently laid me down, his form hovering over mine. He stared at me, his eyes never looking in the other direction. "You're so beautiful."

I smiled. He thinks I'm beautiful, despite the scars he might have seen on my body. However, he hasn't seen my life that's severely scarred. I can only think about how my life would turn out, now that I'm with him.

* * *

**There's chapter 6. I know the lemon didn't satisfy anybody in the slightest, so my bad.**


	7. Raindrops From Heaven

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since me and Moka became an official couple. I found himself lying in my bed, deep in thought over the current events of my life. But, for once I wasn't frustrated, I was actually happy with all that happened in the last few days. Moka was my girlfriend.

I liked everything about her. She was smart, funny, and intelligent, even. Though, she can be a little stubborn, but that's exactly what I like about her. She wasn't the type to back down from a fight, even when she loses a battle.

After the day, we slept together, the two of us agreed to take things slow, for a while at least. There was a little problem, I didn't tell her about; my fiancée. I still haven't gotten over her, since the day she died. I remembered perfectly clear. All those times, we'd go out to eat, go to the movies, or anything that's fun. Every single memory, I had of my fiancée became a slight blur, ever since Moka stepped foot in my life.

I figured the best thing to do was continue being her friend, who just so happens to like her a lot. I made sure to do things, I thought a boyfriend should do. Like open doors for her, walk her home, make sure she was happy all the time if possible, listen to her and be there when she needed me.

I had already informed to my dad, that we were dating, including my sisters. When they heard the news, they were ecstatic. My sister, Yuzu was happy and excited, that I found someone and Karin, of course was happy for me. My dad, suggested that I'd invite her over, for dinner tomorrow, since he and my sister, Karin never met her.

The first weekend as an official couple, I openly suggested we'd go on a real date. I honestly thought, that the movie night didn't count, since there were a few problems that interfered. I thought it would be nice to have a real date, that consisted of just the two of us. Of course, Moka was happy at the thought. First, the two of us decided that we'd go to a nice restaurant to at least eat something, before doing anything else.

* * *

"This is a really nice restaurant, you picked out. I didn't know you had better taste in choosing restaurants that's more appropriate and polite, unlike the others I've been to." Moka said, looking around the italian restaurant. She was geedy and happy, that I had chosen one of her favorite restaurant. I was sure that nothing else, but her being happy didn't matter...but this...

Me, however, was feeling uneasy and quite irritated that some of the guys in the restaurant, were looking over at our table. I was pretty sure, that they were looking over here at Moka and her only. I wanted to grab Moka and run out of this place as fast as I could, but I realized, that I had chosen this restaurant myself and I don't want to risk ruining our date.

Okay, Ichigo. Just ignore it. Moka is your girlfriend, so it shouldn't be a problem for you. A few moments later, the two of us were talking and laughing with one another. I started to feel comfortable around Moka, seeing that she was enjoying herself a lot. I didn't really care, how much the guys were staring, now. I just cared about Moka. That's all. I felt the jealous looks and glares burn through my body from other men. I smirked, when an idea popped in my head.

I twisted up half of my spaghetti with my fork. "Moka, open up." I said, putting the fork, full of spaghetti to her lips. She, of course accepted it into her mouth, without a problem. I was laughing on the inside at my slight victory to make the men jealous.

* * *

Next, we decided to go to the park and enjoy a nice sunny day. I figured I would plan something romantic at least. I lied there on the grass, my hands resting behind my head. I slightly flinched, when I felt another weight crawl on top of me. I looked down to see a mass of pink hair, scattered over my chest. I heard a slight giggle come from the girl as she looked up at me, with a beautiful smile. She was no longer using the smile as her mask. This was her smile. Her real smile, that I wanted to see.

I was happy, that I made her smile. With the way things were going, I thought nothing could go wrong. But soon everything that I had ever planned, went down the drain along with the rain that began to fall. We wasted no time bolting to our feet and running in search of cover. Standing in front of a bakery, I held her tightly. I felt her shiver in my arms. She was cold. But soon I found myself staring into her beautiful emerald eyes. Even with her bangs stuck to her wet face, I still thought she was beautiful. Holding her closely, I brushed her hair away and leaned down to kiss her. Pressing my lips to hers in a gentle kiss, I ran a hand through her wet hair and gently held her still as I explored her mouth. I felt her fingers press against my chest, but soon crept up to the back of my neck, holding onto me as well.

I took the lead, deepening the kiss between the two of us, I felt her lips part, granting me the access I desired. My tongue twitched against hers, brushing against her curiously. My thumb rubbed against her face as the kiss deepened and she started to moan a little into my mouth. I felt her hand against my shirt and started to press against my stomach, running her fingers over my stomach. I groan at the sensation of her touch. I was starting to love the feel of her lips against mine, it was a feeling that I never would have experienced again. It was intense, that my heart was racing, my blood was pumping and making my body want more of her.

Just as I was placing my hands on her hips, I felt her pull away. I watched her breathed in and out heavily, obviously out of breath. I watched her smile shyly at me. "We should head home. Salem is probably worried about us."

I could only chuckle. Her little puppy... how can I forget? "Sure. No problem." I said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

I plopped down on the couch, already changed in comfortable clothes. Today was amazing. I never thought rain would kick itself into my plans, like that. I knew it was every girl's dream to be kissed in the rain. But so far, Moka seemed to have enjoyed the whole day together, thanks to watching those cheesy, romance movies, of course. I smiled, when I heard little pitter patter of claws make its way to my ears. I looked over towards the owner of the noise and found Salem, looking up towards me, her little head cocked to the side. I could only chuckle. I picked her up with both of my hands, sitting her on my chest. "Hey, there, little one. How you doing?" I greeted, softly petting her fur. She acknowledged, licking my hand. "Moka doesn't know how lucky she is, to have you as her pet. You always understand people, like you do with Moka. I hope you'll always be there for her, whenever I'm not around sometimes." I whispered, softly scratching her fur. I flinched in surprise, when I heard a giggle from somewhere. There stood Moka, wearing a blue, plaid long-sleeved button up shirt, her pink hair in a messy bun.

"Well, this is certainly a pleasant moment. Am I interrupting?" she teased.

"No. We were just finishing up." I teased, setting Salem down on her four feet.

"Good..." she smiled. She nearly caught me off guard, when she climbed herself on top of me. "Because I'm taking over this moment, now." she smiled, leaning down towards my lips.

I gladly accepted her kiss.

* * *

**Short chapter. I know, but I'll try to make a longer one.**


	8. Midnight Comforting

** Chapter 8 **

* * *

_The Next Day..._

I stood outside the bathroom, waiting for Moka to be done with her makeup. I let out a frustrated sigh. It's been twenty minutes already, and she still haven't come out. "Are you done in there, yet, Moka?"

"I am! Just give me a few more minutes, okay?"

"You said that, like five minutes ago and you're still not out here." I growled, growing my frustrated by the minute. I couldn't do more, but bang the back of my head against the wall, impatiently. What's holding her up in there, anyway? Her makeup? That's it! Her makeup! I walked in and found exactly what I expected. She was standing in front of the mirror, trying to decide which eye liner, she should wear. So this is what's holding us up. I don't see why she needed to put on eyeliner, she looked fine to me. She wore a pink bik bok sweater with a few hearts spreading around it, with white denim shorts, and red wedges. In the left side of her hair, was Nyan Cat bow. She actually looked adorable in my opinion. "Honestly, I don't think you need it. You look fine."

"Well, I'll be using less." she shrugged, making it sound like no big deal.

"How about you use none." I suggested, snatching the eyeliner out of her hands.

She gasped and pouted. "Ichi, please! Give it back." she said as she tippy toes in attempts to reach it as I held it above my head.

"No. Come and get it." I teased.

"Ichigo, I'm serious, give me back my eyeliner." She stood up on her tippy toes, trying to take back the eyeliner in her possession.

I was too busy playing around with her, that I didn't notice that I backed up towards the bed and fell down, bringing Moka down with me. She fell on top of me and blushed a dark red. She tried to push myself from me, but I shook my head and wrapped my arms around her, bringing her body closer to mine. "Well, I didn't think we'd end up here."

"Yeah. I didn't think so either, now give me my eyeliner." she muttered, reaching up to grab the eyeliner, but all I did was hold it out of her reach. "Ichigo, come on. Give it back." She once again, tried to reach for it, but no success at all.

"No. You don't need it. You look beautiful just the way you are."

I watched her let out a sigh. "Ichigo, they're not gonna like me."

"Listen, I like you." I told her, kissing her on the lips. "They're gonna love you, just trust me."

* * *

I drove down the route, that lead to my house, both letting silence play their music, until Moka spoke up.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your family like? Could you tell me so that I'm prepared?" she asked.

"Why? Are you nervous?"

"No, not really. I've met someone's family. Just not like this before…"

"Well, what's your family like?"

"I rather not talk about it..." she answered, looking out the window.

"Oh..." I frowned slightly at that answer. Underneath that mask, I knew I saw a sad expression on her face. "How come?" I could see the pain and sadness behind her eyes. I needed to change the subject quickly; this isn't how I wanted her to feel when she meets my family. "Well, first I gotta warn you. My father is crazy and energetic, be careful around him. He also has a habit to ask these crazy questions and say things that make the people around him extremely uncomfortable. Typical bastard."

Moka just giggled. "Well, your dad seems nice."

"Yeah, but he's a real pain in my ass, I'll tell you that much."

"Well, I guess that's his way of showing love."

I just scoffed. Yeah, that's a lot of love he shows me, then. My dad usually attacks me out of nowhere, always giving me "the method" of always staying alert, when I enter a room. It's always been like this, ever since I was in highschool. And today, even as an adult, it never stops, or ends. It just keeps going and going.

I finally pulled up to the place, I once called home. "Is this your house?" Moka asked, slightly awed by the sight of it. It wasn't much to look at, nor adore. It was just a plain house, that's secretly a clinic. There was honestly nothing special about it. But I lived here, growing up, so I'm glad that I call it my home.

"Yeah. It's nothing special." I said, walking on the other side of the car, opening the door for her to get out. On the way there, I opened the door to my house. I sighed, when I heard my father yelling. 3...2...1... Quickly pushing Moka to the wall, I slammed my back against it, placing my arm over her, who was probably blinking in confusion and was watching baffled as my dad came crashing through, kicking out and smashing into the wall, screaming my name, like some crazed maniac. "You never change, do you, Dad?"

"You are getting good, my son." my dad replied, getting up from the floor. He smiled at me, before turning his attention to Moka. "And this must be the famous Moka, I've been hearing about."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kurosaki." she smiled, sticking her hand out towards him.

My dad gladly took it, with a smile, nonetheless. "You must be Ichigo's girlfriend. He sure has told me a lot about you. And if you don't mind, call me Isshin. Mr. Kurosaki makes me sound old." I watched Moka give a silent nod. "Well, c'mon, Moka. I have a few more people I want you to meet." he said, pulling my girlfriend away from me and into the house.

I stood there for a few minutes, before following the two inside. By the time I got in, I see Yuzu hugging Moka in a tight hug. "Oh, it's so wonderful to see you again. I was beginning to worry, that I'd never get to see you again."

"Yeah. Me too." Moka said, with a slight laugh. She released Yuzu and turned to my other sister. "Hi, you must be Karin. Ichigo has told me a lot about you." she greeted, smiling.

However, Karin never moved a muscle. She just stood there, a plain expression on her face. She didn't bother to smile, or bother trying at least. "Yeah. Hi." With nothing else said, she walked away.

Moka stood there, slightly stunned at what just happened. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! Of course not." Yuzu reassured, wrapping an arm around Moka's shoulders. "Karin is just...being _herself_."

Okay. I know something is up. The Karin acted not too long ago, was the opposite of her. This wasn't like her.

* * *

The two of us were at the table, having dinner. My family is behaving and not asking Moka a billion offensive questions. I honestly thought the night was going pretty well. No one embarrassed me and Moka seemed to be enjoying herself.

"So Moka, where did you move here from?" my dad asked.

"I moved here from Kyoto; I grew up there."

"Why did you decide to move here?"

"Well, I heard from a lot of people, that it's peaceful hear and it barely gets rain out here. And since I graduated few months ago, I decided that I wanted to move out here, so I could go to college." I frowned at the words that came out of her mouth. She never old me, she was going to college.

"Do you like it here?"

"Yeah, I like how the people here are so friendly and how the sun is always out." she said, with a smile.

"Where do you do work? Do you have a job, somewhere near here?"

"Um…I work at a café, not to far from here. I have to say, it's not fairly easy keeping the costumers happy." she laughed. Not true. She doesn't have a job. I guess she doesn't want to be embarrassed about not having a job, somewhere around here.

"That's very interesting. So do you plan on marrying my boy, someday? I'd love to finally have grandchildren!"

"Um...maybe in the future. But not, now." she laughed nervously.

It was my turn to cut in. "Are you freaking kidding me? We've only known each for four weeks." I snapped, glaring at the old man, blushing at the thought of me and Moka getting married.

"Oh, it's ok, Ichigo. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." Moka reassured, resting a hand on mine. I instantly calmed down, when I saw the look on her face.

* * *

After we finished up the meeting with my family, the two of us decided to head home. The two of us, once again, rode in silence. Neither of us said a word to each other, after we left. Moka looked extremely bothered, during dinner, even after we left. "Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think your sister, Karin ever liked me?"

"Of course. Why?"

"I mean, I don't know. They way she talked to me, she sounded like she wasn't too thrilled on meeting me." she sighed.

"She's probably not use to you, yet. Just give her some time, she'll come around eventually."

"I hope you're right about that." she sighed, drawing circles on the window.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of crying and sniffling. I looked over to see the spot next to me was empty. Where's Moka? The sound of crying continued on in my ears. I climbed out bed and followed the crying to the living room. There, I saw Moka crying her heart out, her knees pulled up to her chest on the couch. I sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder, making her abruptly flinch and gasp in surprise. "I-Ichigo! I'm sorry...did I wake you?"

I shook my head. "No..." I said, stroking her shoulder. "What's wrong, Moka?" she looked at me, her tear-stained eyes filled with hesitation. "Come on. Tell me. What's the matter?" I asked, stroking her hair a bit.

"I shouldn't have never trusted him." she whispered, a few more tears spilling down her face.

I was confused of what and who she meant. "What? What do you mean? Shouldn't have never trusted who?"

She looked at me, her tear-stained expression, turning serious. "It started back when I was only 16 years old. I started dating this guy..."

* * *

**Moka's P.O.V**

**~2 years ago~**

_"Tsukune, are you sure, that you wanna throw a party, while your parents are out? I'm not too comfortable with the whole idea, you know?" I said, my cellphone held up against my ear. "...But still, if your parents came home early and found you partying with a lot strangers, I don't know if they'll be too happy about that."_

_"Oh c'mon. It'll be fun. Anyway, since I'm hosting it, why don't you come too."_

_I slightly froze at the idea of sneaking to a party, behind my parents' backs. "What?! Tsukune, no! Are you nuts? You know, I'm not allowed out of the house, when its dark. Plus, you know how strict my parents are."_

_"Then they won't know, unless you try sneaking out. Please, Moka. I am begging you, practically on my knees. Please, just come to this party. For me."_

_It was always like this. I was living in Kyoto and living under the roof of strict rules from my parents. If I were to sneak out, without them knowing, they'd surely ground me for a month, or better yet, a year. Although, going to a party and having fun for once in my life, doesn't sound half bad. I let out a deep sigh. "Fine. I'll come. But you owe me after tonight, okay?"_

_"Oh, thank you so much, Moka-chan! You won't regret this, I promise!"_

_"Yeah. Sure I won't."_

* * *

_I hesitantly knocked on the door, that belonged to my best friend's home. The door swung open to reveal Kumiko, his cousin as well as my friend. "Moka, I can't believe you came! I thought you weren't going to come!" she exclaimed, hugging me._

_"Well, I was, until a certain someone was "practically on my knees" begging me to come. Now I'm here, thanks to your cousin." I looked behind her and saw that the house was clearly empty. No one, not even one person was lurking around in the house. "Wait a minute. If this is a party, where is everyone?"_

_"Well, me and Tsukune decided, that since having the party in the living room could wake the neighbors-"_

_"You and Tsukune?" I interjected, cutting her off. "Don't tell me you were in on this, too."_

_"I'll explain later, but first..." she trailed, looking at the clothes I was wearing. I was wearing a yellow summer dress, with white socks and plain black shoes. "We have got to do something about your wardrobe, before you go down there." she added, before pulling upstairs._

* * *

_"I don't know about wearing this, Kumiko. Don't you think it's a little revealing?" I asked, slightly tugging on the dress._

_"Hey, hey! Not so hard, okay? That's my favorite dress, you know!__" she yelled, doing my make-up._

_"So you and Tsukune decided to have the party in the basement, instead of the living room? I still don't see how this will work, they're still going to hear us."_

_"I can guaranteed you, that they won't hear anything. There, you're done." I looked in the mirror behind me. I was wearing a red long-sleeved lace dress that was to my mid-thigh, along with grey ankle boots and a black hat._

_"Wow, Kumiko. You made me..." I trailed off, not really knowing what else to say._

_"Yeah. You're hot." Kumiko smirked. "Now let's go down there and party, like animals."_

* * *

_I stood there, my body frozen in place. I was surrounded by numerous teens dancing, laughing, kissing, or making drinks at the snack table. I can't be here. I shouldn't be here. It was party, probably filled with sex and drugs, or anything else that can be described as dangerous. _

_I turned around to leave, when I felt a hand pull me back. "Hey, where are you going? The party's not over, yet." Kumiko said._

_"Listen, Kumiko... I shouldn't be here, so I'm just gonna go home."_

_Once again, I went to leave, when Kumiko stopped me. "Moka, hold on." She turned me around, so that I was facing her. "Moka, for once in your life, could you just try to live a little. For me and for Tsukune."_

_The only thing I could do was sigh. "Fine. I'll try." I went towards the snack table, when Kumiko, once again stopped me. "What is it now?" I groaned._

_"Don't look, now. But that hottie over there is staring at you." Kumiko whispered, pointing towards the person, who was probably looking at me._

_I looked to where she was pointing and almost lost my breath. There, stood a breathtaking guy, who had shiny black hair, that was slicked back, a few strands of his hair hanging in his face. He also had these beautiful, dark blue eyes. He was every girl's dream, that every girl wanted. He was probably known, for getting one of the prettiest girls wrapped around his finger. "Miyabi Fujisaki?" I asked in disbelief. "No. That's ridiculous. There's no way he'd be into a high-spirited girl, who's constantly locked up in the house with a bunch of strict parents, like me. Plus, he's a senior, and much more older than me." I laughed, obviously finding it a joke._

_ "Do you think I'm kidding around? Look, he's totally checking you out." she said, pointing once again. I looked again, making sure if she was messing with me, and sure enough, I knew she wasn't. His eyes burned deeply into mine, his sights never leaving me. I could almost feel myself melting under his gaze. He gave a charming smile, before giving a wave._

_I could do nothing but smile shyly, giving a shy wave back. "Why is he waving at me?" I whispered, the same smile plastered on my face._

_"Because he's looking dead at you." Kumiko smirked, giving me a look as if saying "are you blind?"._

_"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that. I'm going to get a drink." with nothing else said, I walked over to the table, full of various snacks and drinks. After scooping up a few drops of punch, I took a quick sip. Before I could even walk somewhere else like I intended to, I felt a strong shoulder collide with mine, spilling half of my drink on the person. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I apologized, frantically looking for the person, I crashed into._

_"No, don't sweat it. I should be the sorry one." chuckle a deep voice. I looked towards the person, I crashed into and almost fell over, when I saw who. Miyabi Fujisaki. He smiled at me as if he recognized me. "Hey, you're that chick." he stated, his smile widening. "Moka Akashiya, right?"_

_"Um...yeah! That's me." I laughed nervously, playing with my hat. _

_"I've seen you around school. You're what people call, the Christian girl, am I right?" he laughed._

_My smile instantly dropped at the nickname, I was given in school. Great, even the hottest guy in school knew that little pet name. Through the classrooms, outside of school, even in the halls, I would get called "Christian girl" everywhere I go. This is due to the fact that I live under a roof with strict parents, along with three sisters. Every Sunday, all of us would go to church. "Y-Yeah... About that-"_

_"Look, there's no need to be embarrassed. I think it's cute. Really." Miyabi smirked._

_I could only laugh in response. "Oh. Is this coming from the "big time hot-shot" of the school, who's probably captain of the popular groups? The "big time hot-shot" complimenting the "Christian girl". How extremely rare."_

_This only seemed to amuse the guy in the slightest. "Come on. You really think that I'm like that?" I could only give a shrug, in response. "Trust me, I'm really much of a complete asshole as you think I am." he chuckled._

_"Right, you aren't." I sarcastically remarked._

_"Listen, just to show you that I'm not the asshole you think I am. Would you like to dance?" he asked, offering his hand out to me._

_I stared at it for a couple of seconds, before putting on a slight putting on a grin. "Sure, I'd love to." Without any hesitation, I gladly accepted his hand. I took a breath, when I felt his hand on my waist. The two of us started to move slowly. "So, Miyabi. You play football, right?"_

_"Football? No. I don't do any sports." I looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "I just mostly hang around parts of the school with my friends. That's all." I gave a nod, becoming interested in what he did around the school. "What about you? What about you? What do you do, besides go to church every Sunday, like some people say?"_

_"Well, on the weekends I usually go to dance classes, that I signed up for. My family would usually watch me, since they knew it was always my dream to become a succesful dancer, when I was little. And aside from that, I usually would go shopping with Kumiko, when I didn't have dance class."_

_"Tsukune's crazy cousin?" he laughed._

_"Yeah. They're both my friends and they're always there for me, when I need them." The conversation became awkwardly quietly. None of us said a word, there was just slow music playing between us. I barely noticed, that I even leaned my head against his chest. I can't believe it... I'm just now, meeting this guy and for some reason it feels like I already like him. This can't be happening. I was falling for him._

* * *

**~Present~**

"That night, when I first met him had always been the best night of my life." I explained, a slight smile making its way to my face. "He was a really charming guy, when he wanted to be. A few months after that, we started dating." I explained. "He'd always open doors for me, bring me roses, and anything a girl likes. He was such an amazing guy. I loved him so much, that I even given my virginity to him. I always thought everything was going to okay. " My smile slowly began to fade. "But sometimes you can get too comfortable with people...then the next thing you know, you're in for a rude awakening." I felt more tears spill out of my eyes, over my face.

"There's more, isn't there? What's wrong?" Ichigo stated. I knew he could tell that I was about to break down.

"After six months of dating, something in him just changed. He turned into something, I never thought would have existed in him..."

* * *

**~2 years ago, 10 months later~**

_I was sitting in the car with Miyabi, near a cliff. "Please, Miyabi. Not tonight, I have to be home, now." I whined, kindly rejecting his advances._

_"Come on, Moka, please?" said my boyfriend, nuzzling my neck._

_"Look, I said I have to be home in 30 minutes. If I'm not there by then, I could get grounded for a month, or so."_

_"What's the rush? We still have time left." His right hand fell on my left leg as he leaned in to kiss me._

_I immediately inched away from him. "Miyabi, just take me home." I would've thought that he obeyed me, but unfortunately he wasn't the type to back down without a fight. Before I knew, his arms were instantly wrapped around my whole body as he tried to kiss me. "Let go of me! Stop it!" I screamed, struggling to get free._

_I finally managed to get free. I watched him let out a frustrated sigh as he glared coldly at me. "What's the problem? I didn't hear you complaining last week. It's not like it's your first time."_

_I looked at him in disbelief. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was acting like such a jerk to me and he doesn't even seem to care that I have to be straight home. "You know what? I'll walk, I don't need you to take me home." I muttered, getting out of the car and marching up the hill, that led to the woods. _

_"Moka, come back here! Moka, I'm talking to you!" he yelled. I took note to run, when I heard the door open and slam. I knew he was coming after me. I ran as fast as I could, but no matter how much I tried, he still caught up to me. I felt a strong hand grip my arm so tightly, that it was even hurting me. I was spun around, only to be met with a fist colliding with my face, sending me to the ground. "You shouldn't have disobeyed me, Moka. Now there's a price you have to pay."_

_He got on top of me, pinning my arms above my head. "What are you dong?! Get off of me!" I struggled to get free, but it was useless. I was bound under his chains of despair. I couldn't get away from him, no matter how much I tried. "HELP! HELP ME!" Before I could get anymore words out, I felt a hand cover my mouth._

_"You scream all you want. No one is going to hear you, until I'm done with you." he whispered menacingly into my ear._

_"P-Please. Please...stop." I begged as he tore off my clothes._

* * *

**~Present~**

Ichigo stared at me, his expression filled with shock and anger, but I knew he wasn't angry at me. Who could blame him, after hearing my story? "Did he rape you?"

I gave a nod. "Yeah... It happened regularly, but he didn't mean anything by-"

"That's not an excuse!" he yelled, slamming a fist against the wall. I flinched from his actions. "Sorry, continue."

I nodded. "After I told my parents what he had done to me, they strongly suggested that I break it off with him. So I did. Then after that, I never heard from him again. I never got a text, or anything. I was finally free." I explained. "But a few months ago, my nightmare wasn't over."

"What do you mean "not over"?" he asked, his voice sounding angry. "This bastard still harassed you?"

"Yeah." I replied. "It was a few days near my graduation, when I started getting death threats from him and his friends, through my cellphone. Dangerous death threats, that can worry someone to death."

* * *

**~5 Months Ago~**

_I smiled and clapped as a few of my classmates walked across the stage, their diploma in their hands. I looked around to see if any of my family members were around, but I knew that it was impossible, seeing that there was too many people in the crowd, from top to bottom. My iPhone suddenly vibrated. I saw that I was getting a text, or should I say "death threat". **"Funny that your family hasn't shown up, yet. I hope they're not hurt, because I was just gonna do the job." **I immediately felt my stomach flip around in fear at thought of my family either being hurt, or dead. The thing I could only hope for, is for graduation to end quickly and that my parents are alright by the time I get there._

* * *

_"Moka, where are you going?" Kumiko yelled over to me._

_I don't have time to talk to her. Right now, I had to get home before it was too late. I quickly threw off my heels and sprinted towards route that led towards my house. I just had to see if they were okay. I immediately stopped, when I saw a few police cars parked outside my house. No... This can't be happening. I instantly went inside, going under the yellow caution tape. I felt my whole world come crashing down. The house looked nearly destroyed. Blood stains were painted on the pure white curtains. Glass was shattered over the floor. Blood stains were splattered on the walls. I gasped in sheer horror, at what I saw before. There, laid my whole family on the couch, their blood pouring and dripping onto the floor. I knew that Miyabi just didn't do this alone, he probably had back-up to help him finish the job, perfectly. How? How could he do this? Why couldn't he just keep my family out of it?! I couldn't watch anymore of this. I felt like I was about to pass out any second, now. I felt tears prickle my eyes. Why? On the special days of my life, why did he have to kill my family?_

* * *

**~Present~**

I watched his eyes widen. I knew he was probably shock and was wondering that if the story I was telling him was real, or not. As much as I hate to admit it, all of this was true. The pain and suffering that I went through wasn't a joke, as much as I wanted it to be. "He murdered your whole, entire family?" I gave a nod. "Did the police ever find this bastard?''

"So that's the reason you came here to Karakura?" I nodded, finally breaking down. "Moka, I'm so sorry." I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders, pulling me into an embrace. I cried into his chest, never having any regrets. After holding it in all this time, I felt like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. After I had calmed down, I broke the hug and leaned up to kiss him. He deepened the kiss by pulling me closer to him. I started to lean back, with him still kissing me. After a few minutes, I was laying on my back with him half way on top of me. As our tongues were dancing with one another, I carefully snaked my hand over towards his boxers. Just as I was about to pull down the hem of his boxers, I felt his hand grip mine, pulling it away from the cloth. "Whoa. Wait a minute, now. We're suppose to be taking it slow, remember?"

"I don't care. I can't wait around, anymore." I whispered, resuming the task I was about to do earlier, only to be stopped once again.

"Moka, I'm serious. I'm not going to take advantage of you, while you're this upset." I looked at him, feeling dejected that he was refusing my advances. "As much as I want to, but I just can't. Not when you're like this."

I smiled up at him, tears streaming from my face to the valley between my breast. No matter how much he protested, I still didn't care. I wanted him. No. I needed him. I just need him more, than anyone. "Please, Ichigo. I...I just need you. I need you to show me that I'm a lot safer here with you, than there." Ichigo stared at me, looking unsure. I know that he doesn't want to take advantage of me like this, but I just needed him. To help me get over my painful past. My thoughts were pushed aside, when I felt his lips swiftly on mine. I could do nothing, but respond. I felt the soft couch leave from under my body.

Ichigo just held me bridal style, his lips never leaving mine. I was so busy kissing him, that I wasn't paying of attention of him, carrying me to his room. He gently laid me down on the bed, still kiss me. I felt the cold air suddenly hit my lips. I opened my eyes to see Ichigo hovering over me, his eyes filled with love. He quickly kissed my lips. "Wait here." he whispered, before going off to the bathroom. I just laid there, arms above my head, my hair spiraling everywhere on the pillow. Heavy breaths left my body as I stared up at the ceiling. This is what I wanted from him; to make me feel hot. I felt the bed dip down slightly, before I felt a strong hand cupping my cheek and gently pushing it back towards him.

"Ichigo...don't leave me alone." I begged quietly. "Don't ever leave me alone. Ever."

"I will never leave you behind." he replied before capturing my lips.

He released my lips and started to unbutton my pajama top. I didn't move, or squirm. I just watched as he took his time pushing each button through the knitted slits. When he was done with my top, he, in painfully slow movements, rubbed his large hands, up and down, against my sides. His hands went up and wrapped themselves around my breast. I moaned as he placed my nipple into his mouth. He used one of his hands to pleasure my other breast. Soon, he gave my other one the same treatment, which was only making me want more of him.

His lips left my hardened nipple as he started to trail kisses down my stomach. His hands gripped the sides of my panties and pulled them off. I felt my legs spread open, the cold air hitting me. He grabbed my right leg and left small butterfly kisses from my knees through the inside of my thigh. I began to moan louder as he got closer to where I wanted him to be. Right before he got there, he grabbed my other leg and began the same treatment over again. I whimpered, growing a bit frustrated with him, teasing me like this. I gasped at the sudden wave of pleasure crashing over me. I couldn't help, but moan in pleasure at the feeling of Ichigo's tongue inside me. I adjusted myself on my elbows to see him bobbing his head as he plunged two fingers inside. I moaned loudly, when he began sucking and nibbling at the sensitive nub of my body, my breathing getting heavier.

I whimpered, when I felt him pull away. I waited patiently and watched him put on the protection, that we both needed for tonight. But as he hovered over me, he positioned himself right outside, he hesitated. "Moka, are you sure you wanna do this, tonight?"

"Yes. I need you to help me get over my bad past. I need you to remind me that I'm safe with you." I whispered.

Ichigo gave me a comforting smile as he gently stroked my face. "It's going to be okay..." he whispered.

"I know." I whispered. My eyes lingered on his beautiful brown orbs as he finally pushed himself inside, filling me up completely. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him to me. He continued pumping into me steadily and slowly. I wanted him to go faster, but I knew that he'd probably never forgive himself, if he ever hurt me like he thought. I closed my eyes, bury my head in the nape of his neck. I didn't feel anything. No sadness, happiness, or anger. Just pure pleasure. As a few minutes passed by, he began thrusting hard and deep into me at a fast pace. I raked my nails down his back, pleased that he was giving me what I finally wanted. I began to buck my hips to match his thrusts as he grunted and I let out a moan. At this rate, I felt like I was going to doze off during the sex we're both having, and judging by moans and groans that came from Ichigo, I knew he'd probably do the same.

Just as I was enjoying his thrusts, he suddenly pulled out of me. I whimpered, not happy with the loss of his manhood inside of me. He flipped me over, so that I was lying on my stomach and he was still above me. I looked at him, confused of what he was trying to do. "On your hands and knees." he chuckled in a husky voice. I got on all fours. He was inside me again, only from behind this time. He thrusted deeper and much for faster, than he had before; I felt like I was going crazy. Before I knew it, my orgasm came hard and fast, my walls clenching him tightly as the warm substance came out of me. Ichigo thrusted inside me a few more times, riding out his orgasm, before he pulled out of me. He went to the bathroom to dispose of the protection, the two of us had used. Exhausted, tired, and sweaty I took off the pajama top still had on an.d lied down on my side. Ichigo came back and slid in next to me, pulling me to his chest. I curled up around his body, lying my head o his chest. I whispered something to him, but not so loud, so that he'd hear it. I fell asleep to the heartbeat, that was beating softly like a lullaby in his chest.

"I love you, Ichigo..."

* * *

**Important Author's Note:**

**Before you all bite my head off and start asking questions, I made a longer chapter like I promised I would. And yes Miyabi is Moka's abusive ex. At first, I thought about putting Saizou as her ex, but my sister suggested that it'd be someone handsome and manly, and not someone who is a mama's boy. Don't like the idea, so be it. And I know some of you are probably offended that Moka was called the "Christian Girl" in highschool, but that's just something my sister came up with, since Moka is a sweetheart and wears a cross around her neck. I know that it probably wasn't the best thing for Ichigo to calm Moka down by having sex with her and letting her tempt him, but my sister said that its only Moka's choice, not Ichigo. I know that the flashbacks were probably crappy and short, but that was the only way to get it to make sense and not go into every little detail that happened to Moka in highschool. It probably took me like 9, 11, or 30 days to write this chapter, due to the internet being out for so long. Sorry for the long wait people. If you wanna see what her clothing looks like, the links are on my profile.**


End file.
